Some Gestures Speak Louder Than Words
by isabellaelisa
Summary: Steve meets Catherine in a bar after three months where they were separated because of their work in the navy. And this is a moment where their gestures can speak louder than words in order to put some things right. This happens somewhere in the time they worked in the Navy.


**A/N: I'm sorry for the mistakes... And thanks to all people that reads my stories and leaves a review. It means a lot! I'm sad with what will happen to Steve and Catherine in season 6 (at from what I heard from the spoilers)... So I needed to write something about them. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **08.30 pm Local Bar**

"Well don't tell me that you are here alone just waiting for some beer…"

He spoke behind her ear. Catherine doesn't have to look to know who is talking. She knows that voice. She has waited for this moment all week long, since she discovered that he was in the same place that her.

"McGarrrett..."

Steve has already occupied a free bench in her right side.

"And I thought that you would be happy to see me..."

He turns his head to see her eyes that are glued to her empty bottle. She raises her face and turns to him. Finally she breaks a little smile for him and says:

"Make yourself useful and buy another round"

"If you ask more pleasantly, I might just do that..."

"What? I asked nicely!"

"I don't think so... Your lack of enthusiasm to see me here hurt my feelings."

A little dramatically she tells him:

"My lack of enthusiasm? Oh you want me to melt and fall down at your feet and say "thank God' he's here in the same bar than I am!"

A grin plastered in his face tells her that he is getting what he wanted. Damn him and his charm.

"See? You are hurting my feelings by telling me that now! I thought I caused that reaction in women... Including you... "

He winks at her. He's really enjoying this conversation and is very interested in how she will respond. Catherine Rollins was always a challenge for him. A risk that he likes to take because he just wants to be with her. In fact, that was strange for him… Contrary to what was normal for Steve, for the last three months, she was the only person who he thought about. In fact, it was just her in his thoughts from the first time that they had slept together.

"Of me? That reaction? I don't think so. In fact, I don't even know why they call you Smooth Dog... If you were just a little bit "smooth" you already had bought me a drink."

"I can't believe that an intelligence officer, smart and confident as you, is saying that needs somebody just to buy drinks? I'm shocked! I thought the Navy wasn't so bad to pay to their officers..."

With that she can't contain herself. Her laughter fills the room, which makes Steve just looking at her, drinking in her beauty.

"Well, you're going to do something or I need to make conversation with that guy over there?"

Now, that captures Steve's attention.

 _She mentioned another guy while I'm here sitting with her?_ _Oh, I know she's just teasing me… But still, I have to do something about that!_

"I don't think that he is your type…"

"Then tell me... What's my type?"

Steve just looks at her and says.

"I think that both of us know what it is your 'type'… I don't want to sound smug… "

The sudden drop in the tone of his voice sends shivers to her spine. Catherine is loving his attempt to make her give up of another drink to run away with him for some room. But she wants to extend this conversation a little more and get from him some information that could tell her if he was thinking about her since they had slept together… In three months they haven't seen each other and she felt the need to reconnect with him. But she doesn't want to fool herself: _This is about Steve McGarrett… THE Steve McGarrett, for God's sake! Almost all the women from the Navy talks about this man. So let's just keep it in the low base, with no heart full of hopes and enjoy the moment, Catherine!_

"Both of us? I don't remember telling you what is my type…"

"You know… Not everything needs to be said with words… In some moments gestures speak louder than words…"

Steve leans in to her. He's lot closer and Catherine feels that she is losing control. But she decides to play just a little bit more.

"Really? Gestures… What kind of gestures you are talking about, sailor?"

Steve reaches her leg and smoothly puts his hand on her thigh.

"Are you telling me that you need me to revive your memory?"

A little breathlessly she whispers in his ear:

"Maybe I need it…"

"Well, in that case I'm afraid to tell you that I'm only able to do this somewhere else… Maybe somewhere more private…"

He's caressing her leg underneath the table. And suddenly she puts some space between them, leaves some money in the table and gives a sign to the waitress. In a minute they leave the bar and go for a small hostel near the base.

 **09:30 pm Room at the Hostel**

"Wow!"

Steve is lying on his back and he's trying to catch his breath… Man! What this woman can do to him.

"Wow is right…" She quietly says.

He can't help but think of the time they have left until they have to get back to base. Maybe this place can be their place while they are in the same city in the same country at the same time. Something that was rare. _But ... Wait ... I just finished having sex, and I'm already thinking about this? Men! I got it bad._ _Am I the only one thinking like that?_ He feels her arm in his belly and he just wants to stay forever in that bed with Catherine.

"You're amazing, you that?"

"Pretty damn, yeah…"

He smiles at her answer… Of course she knows.

"But, you know what? You are amazing to… And thoughtful… Very thoughtful, you know?"

"Well, for some reason they call me "smooth dog"…"

She laughs at that.

"Ohh, I see… It's because of your maneuvers in bed… not because your chivalry…"

"What? See? You're hurting me again… I'm a gentleman!"

He is smiling. In fact, it's been months since he felt so relaxed. In exactly three months. Since the last time he had slept with Catherine. And thinking about that, since the first time he slept with her, over a year ago, that he feels the same way. He is in peace only when he's with her the way he is now.

"Keep it to the other girls…"

Her tone was playful, but maybe now is the time to see if what he was feeling was mutual or not.

"Maybe I would, but I can't."

With that answer Catherine suddenly feels something different. _Am I nervous, right now?!_

"Why?"

"Because I don't have another woman… And I don't want to."

The seriousness that was in his voice made her look at him, straight in the eyes, and she knew that he meant every word he said. And she thought _maybe I should say something right now... maybe I could tell him something to let him know that he is not the only one here thinking like that_.

"Well, you're lucky, because I really like to keep your smoothness to me, you know. I don't want to wait for another guy to buy me a beer…"

The smile was back on his face.

"Really? Would you like to wait for who?"

Steve is now on top of her. His heart beats fast waiting for the right answer.

"Well, I think that you still owe me several rounds, including the one you should have paid tonight in that bar…"

And she captures his mouth in a long kiss.

After some time she continues, while she is leaving tiny kisses along his jaw.

"And I think that you still owe me so much more drinks… So much more dinners… Maybe it is a chance for you to be a gentleman…"

"I'm telling you… I'm a gentleman… You will be surprised the next time we get to a dinner…" Steve closes his eyes enjoying every one of her caresses.

She puts her hands on his back and puts him even closer to her.

"The next time we get dinner? Steve, we never get dinner…"

Whispering in her ear he says.

"Maybe I could show you one more time how can I be a gentleman in here and not in a dinner…"

He slides to her chest and lets a few kisses. Then he travels with his mouth every part of her body.

 **10:30 pm Room at the Hostel**

They are wrapped in each other, enjoying the last thirty minutes they have until they have to leave and return to their rooms at the base. Steve and Catherine are tired but somehow they couldn't stop. And Steve remember again the idea that he had.

But this time he speaks:

"Maybe we could escape to this hostel whenever we get the chance while we are here… What do you think?"

"I think that it is a good idea... Do you know when it is your next mission?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, if we get the chance we can return here. I like the room…"

He laughs at her simplicity.

"And I thought that what you liked was me…"

She smiles against his chest.

"Are you fishing for compliments, sailor?"

"Sometimes it's good to hear nice words, you know?"

"Hum... But I thought you said that a few things could be more understandable with gestures?"

"Yep! Gestures speak louder than words."

They smile at each other and share a long kiss. Definitely they couldn't stop thinking about each other. And it was good and they both knew it. And it wasn't necessary put it into words. They understand themselves in their own way. And that was all they needed.


End file.
